Fansites
An overview of official websites and fansites related to Elite Dangerous and the Elite series. Official Sites *Official Elite Dangerous website *Elite Dangerous on YouTube *Official Elite Dangerous Forums *Official FAQ *Official News & Updates on Facebook *Elite Dangerous on Twitter *Elite Dangerous Subreddit *Elite Dangerous Xbox One Subreddit *Elite Dangerous PlayStation 4 Subreddit *Elite Dangerous on Steam *Elite Dangerous on Wikipedia *Elite Dangerous Twitch Streams *Design Discussion Archive (2014) *David Braben - reddit AMA (2013) *David Braben - reddit AMA (May 26, 2016) *Galnet News - the latest information on in-game events and stories *Elite Dangerous Role Playing Game *Frontier Developments *Frontier Support *The Galactic Academy - a portal to get help and support Elite Dangerous News * Elite: Dangerous News and Updates forum * https://www.facebook.com/EliteDangerousOfficial * http://www.youtube.com/user/FrontierDevelopments * Elite: Dangerous Newsletters * https://twitter.com/EliteDangerous * Elite Dangerous Subreddit * Elite Dangerous Xbox One Subreddit * Elite Dangerous PlayStation 4 Subreddit * Elite Dangerous Dev Tracker Wikis * Elite Factions Wiki * Elite Dangerous Wiki - Česky * Elite Dangerous - Deutsch * Elite Dangerous - Español * Elite Dangerous - Français * Elite Dangerous - Italiano * Elite Dangerous - 日本語 * Elite Dangerous Japan Wiki (日本語) * Elite Dangerous JP Wiki (日本語) * Elite Dangerous - Русский * Elite Dangerous - 中文 Fansites Podcasts & Music *Lave Radio - a regular collaborative podcast about Elite Dangerous *Radio Sidewinder - a fan run radio station with music, ED related news and in-game information *Radio Sidewinder Talk Show *Hutton Orbital - has a radio station and the Hutton mug *Broadcast Cobra - ED Podcast *Pixel Bandits - has a dedicated ED discussion *1301 WKXO is EXO's radio show *Galnet News Digest - podcast with narrated news *Elite: Escape Velocity - a full-cast audio science-fiction serial *GalNet Radio - Space rock in the morning, electronics during the day and soundtracks at night *Kamocan FM (Spanish radio) *EliteCast 2.0 (Spanish podcast) *Galnet Audio FR (French) Magazines & Comics * Sagittarius Eye - online magazine about Elite Dangerous by star writers and artists * The Weekly Dive - EXO's newsletter features relevant news items to their faction and the galaxy * Elite Dangerous Magazine - unofficial community magazine *Fangs - Elite Dangerous Noir Inspired Web comic *Galactic Geologist - a magazine for and by geyser, fumarole and organic enthusiasts Social & Forums *Elite Dangerous Group on Facebook *Elite Dangerous Group on Facebook (Spanish speaking community) *Elite Dangerous Discord Servers *Elite Dangerous Community - Google+ *Elite Dangerous Flickr Group *Elite Dangerous Comunidad Hispanoamericana - Unión Cosmos (Spanish speaking community) , Discord *Elite Dangerous Comunidad de habla hispana (Spanish Community) *Elite Dangerous ESP on Steam (Spanish community) *Elite Dangerous ESP - (Spanish community) *Elite Dangeroud DE (German) *SimHQ *ED Myriade - roleplay forum (French) *Elite Dangerous FR (French) *Elite Dangerous Space Kings (German) *Elite Dangerous Brasil (Portuguese, Brazilian) *Small Worlds Expedition *Elite Community Meet News *The People's Media *Colonia Citizens Network - player-run communications network *Remlok Industries (French and English) *Elite Dangerous - Creating a Universe *Sanctis (French) *The Onionhead - role play fan site with humor (English and French) *Sagittarius Eye Bulletin - Breaking News Broadcasting Service Tools, Data & Guides *Elite Galaxy *Elite Galaxy Online *EDSM Elite Dangerous Star Map *Inara Elite Dangerous Companion *EDDB - Elite: Dangerous Database *Universal Cartographics *Elite Dangerous: Trading Guide *Elite: Dangerous Codex Third-Party Tools *Coriolis EDCD Edition - Shipyard *Elite: Dangerous Astrometrics *E:D Shipyard *Road to Riches- guide *Collector Drone: Tracking for Elite Dangerous (blueprints and materials) *EDbearing is a planetary navigation tool for Elite Dangerous *Captain's Log - A Free Utility For Explorers In Elite: Dangerous *Spansh - Elite Dangerous Neutron Router *Elite Trade Net *Elite Dangerous Board *Elite Dangerous Steam Database *Elite Dangerous on Alpha Orbital *The Zaonce Times (Spanish) *Polterpedia (Spanish) *Galnet.FR (French) *Elite Dangerous Station (French) *Elite Dangerous ITALIA (Italian) *Space Jokers (Italian) *Elite Dangerous Cobra (Portuguese, Brazilian) *Elite Dangerous.HU (Hungarian) *Elite Dangerous assets *Elite & Dangerous Roguey *Elite Dangerous outage map *MMORPG *Scotty - Elite Dangerous Resource Site *Elite Dangerous Wave Scanner Object Identifier *EDProfiler - create and apply graphics profiles Player Groups The website Inara has a list of player groups in the galaxy. Elite: Wings helps people find fellow commanders to fly with. There's an official Player Groups subforum. *Azure Enterprises *Terran Colonial Forces *Canonn Research Group *The Fuel Rats Mischief - provides fuel to pilots in need *Iridium Wing - escorts explorers who enter and leave the bubble *Diamond Frogs *Wolves of Jonai *Privateer's Alliance *Adle's Armada *Iniciativa Galáctica de Pesquisa e Desenvolvimento (Portuguese, Brazilian) *Alliance of Chinese Elite - (Chinese) *The Sovereignty *Lavigny's Legion *The 9th Legion *The Order of Mobius *Ghost Legion *Crossbone Vanguard *Earth Defense Fleet *Enigma Dyson Syndicate *Fatherhood *Radio Sidewinder Crew *XYZ fight club *SAP Core Legion *Elite Dangerous Au & NZ *Chimera *Spectre Squadron *Achenar Immortals *The Explorer's Consortium *Federal Navy's Club *Federal Republican Command *EXO: Exodus Coalition - ﻿the largest and most successful E:D wing on Xbox One *Na’Ama Wing (deep space exploration and logistics player group) *The Children Of Raxxla *Winged Cobra Tribe (roleplaying PVP player group) *AEDC (Alliance Elite Diplomatic Corps) *Cobra Wing *Delta Squadron *Federal Reclamation Co *Angels of Death *Hutton Orbital Truckers *Armada Corporation *Military Militia *Federal Privateers *Aisling's Angels *Prismatic Knights *13th Legion *Winters Wolves *Deep Recon X *Alliance Office of Statistics *East India Company *Dark Echo *Nova Force *Contagion Confederation *The Imperial Inquisition *Sirius Inc *Adamant Toads *Paladin Consortium *Light Horse Brigade *Pixel Bandits Security Force *Candy Crew Guild *Light Horse Brigade *Cold Phoenix *Leviathan Scout Regiment *6th Interstellar Corps *Prismatic Imperium *EDC 8th Dragon Squadron *United Citizen Federation *Celestial Light Brigade *Justicar's of Helios *Pandora *Federal Liberal Command *Imperial Enforcement Division *Furry Pilot Fleet *Black Sails sq.69 *Freelance enforcement and recon. (F.E.A.R) *Independent Pilot's Armada *Pan Galactic Mining Corp. *Knights of Karma *Ryders of the Void *Twin Suns Assassins *Hyperion Star Alliance *The Forgotten *Browncoat Uprising *Atlas Corporation - player group on Xbox One *GalCop - player group with member factions *Independent Defence Agency *The First Great Expedition *Sidewinder Syndicate - mixed player group *Nexus Union *Fallen Wings PMF *EG Pilots - (Russian) *Eol Prou Group - (Russian) *LIKEDEELER LoMaC - (German) *United German Commanders - (German) *1. Imperiale Flotte - (German) *THE L.O.S.P - (French) *Black Birds Squadron BBS & BBA - (French) *Enraged Wolf Squadron - (French) *Agents du L.Y.S - (French) *Davinci Corp - (Italian) *Dedalo Corp Interstellar - (Italian) *Galileo Corporation Italia - (Italian) *Tethys Empire Crew - (Italian) *Dark Space Commanders - (Spanish) *ALA Agentes Libres de Aisling - (Spanish) *Fathers Of Nontime - (Spanish) *La Guardia Hispana - (Spanish) *Union Cosmos - (Spanish) , Elite Dangerous Comunidad Hispanoamericana on Steam *Brazilian League of Pilots - (Portuguese, Brazilian) *Alliance of Chinese Elite - (Chinese) *Civitas Dei CZ/SK - (Czech) *Beasts of Bestia - (Czech) *The Winged Hussars - (Polish) *Muro Independents - (Finish) *Turkish Elite Force - (Turkish) *Federal Democratic Command *Terran Colonial Forces Classic Elite Fansites *Alioth Elite Wiki *The Acorn Elite Pages *Java Elite Ships *FrontierAstro Dedicated to Elite, Frontier and Astronomy *Elite Archives, the history of the Elite series *Oolite *jades.org *Zat Solo's Frontier site *Elite Expanded Universe *Ian Bell's Elite Pages *Frontierverse *Life on the Frontier *Susimetsa Elite *Neilwallis *ArcElite *Elite Plus *Daniel Sevo's Frontier fanpage *Three Dimensional Encounters *Pilot's Lounge *Yikes Station *The Frontier Galaxy, Jongware *Dream-Ware and the Elite Dangerous Universe *Kelpie Dream-Ware *Mufossa Dream-Ware *Pritchard on the Frontier *Site en Francais sur le jeu video Frontier Elite 2 (French) *Unión Cosmos (Spanish languaje) Category:Guides Category:Elite Dangerous